


Okazja nie czyni

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin natyka się co pewien czas na magiczne przedmioty - i miejsca - które coś ze sobą łączy. Ale Merlina za dużo łączy z Camelotem, żeby czuł pokusę wykorzystania ich mocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okazja nie czyni

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane na potrzeby akcji _Fikaton 2016_ na Forum Mirriel.

Jest pogodny, wiosenny dzień, słońce grzeje wyjątkowo mocno, a Merlin na leśnej polanie natyka się na coś w rodzaju... wychodka. Tylko że z niewiadomego powodu budka jest niebieska. Nie jest zdziwiony. Nie podejrzewa się o udar słoneczny ani o wiosenną gorączkę. Nie takie rzeczy widział.

Raz było to lustro na zamkowym strychu, które nie ukazywało tego, co znajdowało się przed nim, tylko jakieś wnętrze, zupełnie Merlinowi nieznane, wypełnione przedmiotami, jakich w większości nawet nie potrafiłby nazwać.

Innym razem szafa pełna zimowego lasu. Stała w zakurzonym kącie sklepiku zielarza, gdzie Merlin zajrzał z nudów, czekając na zamówienie Gajusza.

Potem niewielkie jeziorko, w którego powierzchni odbijały się górskie szczyty, choć ono samo leżało na płaskiej jak okiem sięgnąć równinie. Kiedy Merlin w nie zajrzał, zobaczył przyglądającą mu się nieznajomą twarz zamiast swojej.

Ostatnio to znowu była szafa albo coś bardzo podobnego. W środku dla odmiany wydawała się taka sama, jak wszystkie inne szafy, ale każda włożona do niej rzecz znikała, a zamiast tego pojawiał się zupełnie inny przedmiot. Merlin zaglądał do niej czasem, żeby sprawdzić, czy komuś nie wpadło do głowy wysłać czegoś żywego.

Nie jest głupi. Ma do dyspozycji całe ukryte pomieszczenie w bibliotece, wypełnione po brzegi magicznymi księgami. (Znajduje się tam też pewna kamienna framuga ozdobiona runami, ale unika jej odkąd znalazł jej opis w swoich pomocach naukowych.) Jeśli wertuje je dostatecznie długo i zawzięcie, zawsze znajduje wyjaśnienie. I zawsze jest ono takie samo.

Nie może mieć pewności, czym jest ten dziwny niebieski wychodek, którego jeszcze wczoraj w tym miejscu nie było. Sprawdzi to po powrocie do domu, choć już teraz domyśla się, do czego może służyć. Kręci głową, a potem omija go szerokim łukiem. Nie kusi go, żeby zajrzeć do środka. Camelot jest jego światem, jedynym, jaki zna, jedynym, jakiego pragnie, i Merlin chce, żeby pozostał nim na zawsze.


End file.
